Une délicieuse cambrioleuse
by sailor-juju
Summary: Orihime cambrioleuse la nuit afin de se venger, Ichigo capitaine du Gotei anti-crim. Trouveront ils le chemin du bonheur? Chapitre 4 et 5 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de cette fic .

chapitre 1

_Edition spéciale!_

_L'ennemi public numéro un a encore frappé, le voleur Hollow à dérobé cette nuit un collier en or et diamant d'une valeur de plus de 200 000€ au musée de Karakura. Après ses nombreux crimes dans tout le Japon Holow s'attaque à notre ville si vous avez la moindre information merci de nous contacter au numéro suivant!..._

Clic.

Ichigo éteigna sa télévision ne pouvant en entendre plus. Il était à quelque mètre de ce voleur hier soir quelques pas de plus et enfin il aurait pus l'arrêter. Il se leva puis se décida d'aller en cours.

-Ichigo! Préviens Chad et Uryu ce soir réunion du Gotei. Lui dit son père.  
>-Bien je leur passerai le message. A ce soir papa.<p>

Ichigo kurosaki, 20ans étudiant en fac de médecine dans sa ville natale, avait en plus une activité extra scolaire secrète. Il faisait partit du Gotei 13 un groupe anti criminalitée crée par le préfet de la police Genruusai Yamamoto et le commissaire de police Ishin Kurosaki son père.  
>Cette organisation, était bien plus efficace que la police. Ils étaient mieux armées mieux préparés, et surtout savait réagir face au danger qu'il rencontrait souvent.<br>Quand la mère de Ichigo fut assassinée par un dealer, dès son plus jeune âge, son père était encore dans la police.  
>Toute sorte de gang faisait rage à Karakura c'est alors que le Gotei 13 fut crée.<br>Grâce à son père il a pu avoir un entraînement spécial et devenir un des capitaines du Gotei.

-Hé bien Hollow tu t'es surpassée hier! Le Gotei doit vraiment avoir les nerfs si je puis dire.  
>-Merci Menos . Au fait tu as repairée notre prochaine cible?<br>-Non pas encore, je suis encore dessus. Aller, va vite en cours tu vas être en retard.  
>-A ce soir Nel.<br>-A ce soir Hime.

Les parent de Orihime et de Nel les battaient quand elles était plus jeunes, leur grand frère Sora est parti de la maison avec elles puis plus tard lui même a été assassiné par le grand baron du crime Aizen.  
>Si les deux soeurs volaient toutes ces peintures, bijoux reliques et autres c'est parce que elles appartenait à Aizen.<br>Ainsi elles pourrait avoir son attention pouvoir se venger.

Sur le campus tous a une table.

-Vous avez vu les news ce matin! La vache ce Hollow!  
>-Oui ont sais tatstuki! Ont à tous vu les news!<br>-Désolé Ichigo, et ton père il prend çà comment?  
>-Il est à cran, ça fait quand même plus de quatre ans que ce voleur cour dans la nature et le voilà qui débarque chez nous en nous envoyant sa carte!<br>-T'inquiète pas Ichigo ton père va l'avoir. Lui dit Ishida avec un clin d'eouil.  
>Chad lui leva son pouce en signe d'approbation.<p>

-Bonjour tout le monde. De qui vous parler? Hime qui arrive avec un grand sourire.  
>-Hime t'es en retard! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?<br>-Bah tu connais ma soeur Tatsuki, avec elle c'est la bagarre dans la salle de bain!  
>-On parlait de Hollow, lui réponda Ichigo en grinçant des dents.<br>-Aaaaah lui... répondit Orihime. Aller courage je suis sur que ça va s'arranger!  
>A chaque encouragements, de son amie Ichigo se sentait déjà mieux il l'aimait il le savait elle était sa déesse, mais il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments. Elle était trop délicate, et il savait aussi que sa vie n'avait pas été facile.<br>Il ne voulait pas lui faire connaître sa vie de mensonge.  
>Même si Orihime était responsable du malheur qu'elle infligeait à Ichigo et a sa famille, elle devait l'encourager entant qu'amie, et surtout du fait qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui depuis l'âge de 15ans.<p>

-Hey les cours vont commencer ont se voit tout la l'heure.  
>-Ahh toi et ta ponctualité... Tatstuki embrassa Uryu sur les lèvres avant de filer.<br>-Dis Hime, quand est ce que tu vas dire à Ichigo ce que tu ressens? Tu sais maintenant que entre lui et Rukia y'a rien alors tu attends quoi! Vous êtes tous les deux à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux  
>Arrrh cracher le morceaux quoi!<br>-Mais il a Nel, je peux pas l'abandonner comme ça...  
>-Ta soeur elle a son mec et tout vas bien alors fait en autant! Donc ce soir ont sort.<p>

Au Gotei 13

-Si je vous est rassemblés ici, c'est que nous avons un nouveau problème sur les bras, Holow! Et que nous les forces spéciales nous n'avons pas réussi à le capturer cela deviens gênant. Nous avons plus important à faire que de jouer au chat et à la souris avec un voleur. Aizen a mis sur le marcher une nouvelle drogue. La reaper! Cette drogue donne une force incroyable pour un certain laps de temps pour son consommateur, mais les effets secondaire sont dramatiques. A force ils deviendront des légumes.  
>-Donc ce que tu veut dire papa c'est que l'on va certainement devoir affronter Hulk? Et Hollow Alors?<br>-Ont va s'en occuper aussi.  
>-Je veux être sur l'affaire de Hollow! J'ai ma revanche à prendre! Chad Uryu?<br>-Ont te suis Ichigo, lui dit Chad.  
>-Bien dans ce cas Byakuya et Kenpachi feront équipe sur la reaper, lui répondit son père.<p>

-Nel je suis rentrée! Nel?  
>-Je suis en bas, je fixe ta moto.<br>-Okay dis ce soir je peux sortir?  
>-Humm... Vas y ce soir j'irais en repérage au centre culturel pour le vase que j'ai trouvée.<br>-Mais c'est mon job çà. Laisse je vais annuler avec mes amis et je vais y allée.  
>-Non, il faut aussi que tu ais une vie sociale! Et puis je ne suis pas une débutante! C'est pas ma première. Et surtout fonce avec Ichigo!<br>-NEL!  
>-A plus petite soeur!<p>

Devant le karaoke

-Hey, Hime t'es la première?  
>-Oui, Tatsuki m'a envoyer un sms pour me dire qu'elle serai en retard...<br>-Uryu aussi m'a envoyer le même, bon bah faut pas chercher bien loin.  
>Tout deux se mirent à rirent.<br>-Et Sado?  
>-Il passe récupérer Chizuru, et il arrive. Répond Ichigo.<br>-Okay.  
>Silence gênant...<p>

-Hey les amoureux! Vous auriez pas quelques sous à nous passer! Ou sinon je suis sure que la jolie p'tite demoiselle peut payer par elle même!  
>-Que...<p>

Une bande de cinq délinquants du quartier était armés de batte de base ball et regardait Orihime d'un sale oeil.

-Dégager bande de minables! Leur rétorqua Ichigo.  
>-Quoi! Hey les gars ont a trouvé une forte tête là! Tuer le!<p>

Tous dans une ruelle,trois des assaillant se jettent sur Ichigo avec des couteaux et des battes, Ichigo arrive et s'en défaire, mais il était trop tard les deux autres se dirigeait déjà sur Orihime.  
>Avec un coup de pied retourné, et un coup de coude dans l'estomac elle s'en débarrassa sans souci.<p>

-Orihime... Qu'est ce... Comment...Il était fasciné!  
>-Et bien quoi, Ichigo. Les filles de nos jours doivent savoir se défendre tu sais, lui répondit elle tout en souriant.<br>Elle était désirable elle était sa déesse, et il la voulait.  
>Elle le regardait avec malice et désir se sentait émoustillée du fait d'avoir frapper ces deux crétins au coté de Ichigo.<br>Tout deux se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux puis d'un coup Ichigo attrapa Orihime pas les épaule et l'embrassa.  
>Quand Orihime sentit les lèvres de Ichigo sur les siennes elle n'en revenait pas. Puis elle lui rendit sont baiser avec plus de passion, il pouvait sentir leur langues s'entremêler.<br>-Ichigo...  
>-Hime...<br>Quand le téléphone de Ichigo sonna.  
><em>Ichigo! C'est Tatsuki! t'es où?<em>  
>-Ahh oui ont arrivent.<br>Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers le karaoke.  
>Ce soir là tous passèrent une bonne soirée en riant et en chantant, encore plus pour Ichigo et Orihime car c'était pour eux le début d'une histoire.<p>

Ce matin là, Ichigo re réveilla heureux sourire au lèvres quand son père l'appela urgeament.

-Ichigo! On reçu une carte! Hollow va voler le vase antique du centre culturel! Ce soir à minuit.  
>-Quoi! De retour à la réalité de nouveau énerver il dépêcha de se préparer pour aller prévenir Chad et Uryu.<p>

Centre Culturel minuit.

-Hollow ici Menos, caméra A, B, C en mode off.  
>-Okay Menos, je passe a l'action.<br>-Fait attention Hollow, le Gotei est partout.  
>-Fait moi confiance, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Et tu est là.<br>Orihime mis ses lunettes infrarouge, puis comme un chat sautât pour éviter chaque laser.  
>Le vase était posé sur une sellette de pierre, elle vérifia méticuleusement si aucun piège n'était disposés si elle le déplaçait puis l'attrapa.<br>Quand elle voulu partir elle sentie d'un coup comme un harnais lui agripper la taille. Elle était bloquée.  
>-Je te tiens cette fois ci Hollow! tu ne m'échappera pas comme la dernière fois!<br>Le Gotei! se dit elle  
>-Tu a peut être éteins les camera du centre mais nous avons les notres!<br>Il était trois tous cagoulés dont un gigantesque, elle se sentait tiré vers celui qui lui parlait quelques pas de plus et il pouvait la toucher.  
>De sa ceinture elle sortit une petite bombe qu'elle fit éclater par terre de la fumée s'en échappa et les mis KO. Elle posa le vase, coupa le harnais qui la maintenais quand elle sentit des mains sur elle.<br>-Tu crois que le vieux truc du fumigène soporifique va m'arrêter! Il lui chopa le bras et la ramena vers lui c'est la qu'il sentit...  
>-Mais tu est une femme!<br>Cette voix... se dit elle  
>Il lui maintenait le bras avec une force qu'elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Avec un taquet dans la mâchoire il l'a lâcha puis elle cassa un fumigène de dispersion.<br>Sans demander son reste Elle fila mais sans le vase.

-Hollow, réponds!  
>-Je vais bien Menos, mais le Gotei m'a empêcher d'avoir le vase!<br>-Okay c'est pas grave retourne a la base.

-Je suis fier de toi Ichigo, tu as sauvé le vase!  
>-Peut être mais Hollow cours toujours, enfin "elle" je devrait dire.<br>-Comment Hollow est une femme, tu en est sure Ichigo!  
>-Sure et certain Uryu! J'ai sentit ses... Quand nous étions en train de nous battre. Et c'est qu'elle sais frapper moi je te le dit! Elle m'a assené un sacré coup dans la mâchoire ça va laisser une trace!<p>

Chez Orihime.

-Je suis désolée Nel...  
>-Tu es là c'est le principal.<br>-Nel je doit te dire quelque chose, je sais qui fait partit du Gotei je l'ai reconnu ce soir, du moins sa voix.  
>-Qui c'est?<br>-Ichigo...Et je l'ai frappée à la mâchoire si il est blessé demain je serai sure.  
>-Tu sais, je crois que l'ont peut en tirer profit...<p>

Fin du chapitre 1  
>Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.<p>

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne Année 2012!**  
><strong>J'espère que tout le monde à bien profité hier soir pendant le réveillon. Mais attention avec modération!<strong>

Tout les personnages dans cette fic appartienne a TiTE KUBO.

Chapitre 2

Villa Las Noches.

-Ulquiora!  
>-Oui Aizen sama.<br>-Où en est la situation avec ces deux chats voleurs appelées Hollow?  
>-Nous n'avons aucune informations à leur sujet.<br>-Quoi! Te rends tu compte de tout ce qu'il mon volé? Cela ne peut plus durer. Trouve Noitora, et dis lui de les assassiner une fois qu'il les aura débusqués.  
>-Bien Aizen sama. J'y vais de ce pas.<br>-Sinon, quand est t-il de notre nouvelle drogue? Gin tout se passe comme prévu?  
>-Oui, mais le Gotei à déjà lâché ses chiens. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour çà. Même si il savent d'où vient la reaper, il n'y a aucune preuves contre nous.<br>-Peut être Gin mais je préfère me débarrasser du Gotei également. il me gène dans mes ventes. Où est Grimmjow?  
>-En terrain de reconnaissance, pour en savoir plus sur le Gotei. C'est lui qui nous fournis les informations.<br>-Dans ce cas envoi Starrk et je ne veut plus entendre parler de ce Gotei ainsi de Hollow de malheur!  
>-Okay, je vais leur dire.<br>Le malfrat au cheveux argenté s'éloigna de la salle tout en gardant de sourire.

Chez Ichigo.

-Alors Hime qu'as tu pensée du film?  
>-Je ne l'avais jamais vu, je sais que c'est un classique mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion.<br>-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, tout de même Batman le défi! As tu aimée au moins?  
>-Oui je l'ai trouvé super! En plus Michelle Pfieffer en Catwoman est terrible dedans!<br>-Ah tiens... Tu ne préfère pas le beau Michael Keaton en Batman sauveur des innocents?  
>-S'il te plaît, le coté super héros masqué c'est tellement cliché. Tu ne trouve pas Ichigo?<br>-Mais c'est quand même une voleuse.  
>-Mais elle n'est pas méchante dans le fond, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est se venger et même Batman l'aime c'est qu'il y a une raison.<br>-Ah la la... Avec toi je ne peux pas avoir raison.  
>-Mais tu sais Ichigo, pour moi tu n'a pas besoin d'un masque tu est déjà mon héros.<br>Sur cette phrase, les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément, sur le canapé du salon.  
>-Ichi... T'a famille va rentrer bientôt.<br>Hime, nous avons encore quelque minutes, profitons en.  
>Ichigo embrassa Orihime, passa sa main sous son chemisier afin de découvrir sa poitrine.<br>-Tu est magnifique Hime.  
>Ichigo regarda Orihime droit dans ses yeux gris.<br>-Hime, je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Ichigo, depuis si longtemps.<br>Puis les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent plus fort.  
>-Nous sommes Rentrés!<br>Ichigo et Orihime se relevèrent aussitôt dès qu'ils entendirent Karin.

Chez Orihime.

-Nel c'est moi, je suis rentrée. Aaaahhh!  
>Sa soeur était plaquée au mur torse nue, pendant que son amant grognait de plaisir contre elle.<br>-Je sors...Euh... A plus tard... Ah et salut **Grimmjow**...  
>Quelque minutes plus tard Orihime reçu un appel de sa soeur pour lui dire de revenir à la maison.<br>-Désolé Hime, je ne pensait pas que tu rentrerait aussi tôt de ton rencard avec Ichigo.  
>-Bah, la prochaine fois, texte moi que Grimmjow est là. C'est plus simple.<br>-Oh les filles! Je ne suis pas là que pour voir ma femme y'a plus urgent!  
>-Que veut tu dire Grimmjow? Lui demanda Orihime.<br>-Aizen à mis un contrat sur votre tête! Et le premier en charge est Noitora, et lui c'est pas un tendre. C'est le capitaine de la cinquième unité de Las Noches.  
>-Et toi en tant que sixième, tu ne peut rien faire?<br>-Ecoute gamine, si Aizen se rends compte que je suis une taupe je suis foutu. Ma mission d'origine c'est le Gotei.  
>-Je sais çà Grimmjow, je n'ai pas envie de te faire griller. Mais si je te disais que j'ai peut être des infos pour toi.<br>-Je t'écoute gamine.  
>-Nel, Grimmjow je pense qu'il est temps d'envoyer une carte...<p>

Au Gotei 13

-Ichigo! Hollow à recommencée, cette fois ci c'est la statue du parc municipal à 23h00.  
>-Mais papa, cette statue est un gros bloc en bronze faisant plus de deux mètre et pesant plus de deux tonnes! Comment va t-elle faire?<br>-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Prends ton Unité et vas-y.

Chez Orihime.

-Tu est sur de ton plan Hime.  
>-Ecoute Nel, Grimmjow à besoin d'infos alors je vais lui en fournir de toute façon vous serez avec moi. Sur ce coup là j'ai besoin de back up.<br>Orihime, enfila son combinaison noir, qui ne lui laissai apparaître que les yeux gris. Avec une bombe colorante, ses cheveux était teint en noir. Nel, en fit de même.  
>Hollow et Menos était prêtes.<p>

Parc municipal, 22H59.

-La Flèche, Bras d'acier vous êtes prêts?  
>-Oui Cap 3. Dirent ils ensembles.<br>_NDA: La flèche, Bras d'acier et Cap 3 sont des nom de code bien sur. La Flèche pour Uryu, Bras d'acier pour Sado et Cap 3 qui est en fait capitaine 3 (mais trop long) pour Ichigo._

23h00  
>-Cap 3! La haut! Elle est là sur l'immeuble en face. Cria Bras d'acier.<br>-Okay, c'est partit on la suit.  
>Menos ria dans son coin car tout ce passait comme prévu.<br>-Cap 3 attends. Si on la suis tous, la statue reste seule. En plus c'est bizarre elle nous mènent dans la direction opposé.  
>-Rhaaa! La Flèche, Bras d'acier suivez là. Je retourne auprès de la statue.<br>Ichigo retourna auprès de la statue, quand il vit a sa grande surprise une jeune femme masquée les cheveux noir au vent assise jambe croisées sur la statue.  
>-Hollow! Donc l'autre est un leurre.<br>-Et bien il t'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre. Hum...Cap 3 c'est bien çà?  
>-Oui et je suis ici pour t'arrêter afin que tu ne voles pas cette statue.<br>-Vraiment? Non mais sérieusement... Tu pensais vraiment que je voulais de cette chose horrible? Si je suis ici c'est pour te parler.  
>-Ah et de quoi? je marchande pas avec les voleuses! <em>Aussi charmante soit elle.<em>  
>-Tu veut des infos sur Aizen et sa nouvelles drogue. Je sais que tu est sur le coup, mais t'a un souci tu n'a pas un homme à l'intérieur mais moi si. Débarrasse moi d'un problème et tu auras ce que tu veut.<br>-Un problème? Je suis pas un nettoyeur moi. Je suis pas là pour faire ton ménage où voler des trucs pour toi.  
>-Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu est au courant, mais il y a un contrat sur ma tête. Et j'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant longtemps.<br>-Comment çà un contrat. Qui veut ta mort?  
>-Aizen! Et il a envoyer Noitora.<br>-Noitora le boucher. Je ne peux pas le croire.  
>-Hiiiirk! Cria légèrement Hollow.<br>-Hiiiirk?  
>-Hum... Enfin...Je suppose que si tu l'arrêtes ou un truc dans le genre ce sera un bonus pour le Gotei. Non?<br>-Donc si je l'arrête pour l'empêcher de te tuer tu me fournira les éléments pour la capture d'Aizen?  
>-Mieux, tu rencontrera notre informateur. Mais lui de son coté aura besoin d'infos enfin de fausse sinon... Et j'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse repérer comme taupe. En clair c'est donnant donnant. Je te laisse trois jours.<br>-Okay, je marche, le boucher en cage, en savoir plus sur Aizen je vais pas refuser un occasion pareil.  
>-Rendez-vous même heure, même endroit. La moindre entourloupe de ta part et le deal est OFF!<br>Elle descendit de la statut en sautant à un mètre d'écart entre eux deux, lui envoya un baiser puis disparu dans la nuit.  
>-Y'a pas à dire, c'est une sacrée bonne femme. Et elle a pas froid aux yeux! Dit il.<p>

-Menos, mission accomplit.  
>-Okay Hollow, retour à la base.<p>

Chez Ichigo.

-Alors papa, t'en penses quoi? Uryu et Chad me suivent.  
>-Que tu t'ai fait avoir par une poitrine! Mais elle n'a pas mentit, le contrat sur sa tête est vrai je viens de l'apprendre. Donc cela veut dire qu'elle à vraiment mis à bout Aizen. Je veut savoir pourquoi.<br>-Parce-que tout ce que Hollow a volée jusqu'à maintenant appartenait à Aizen. Donc à l'origine des oeuvres du marché noir.  
>-Uryu?<br>-Ichigo, j'ai fait la liste de tout ce Hollow a volée et il y a un problème avec chaque objet. Soit son précédant propriétaire est mort de façon inconnue soit l'objet a disparu depuis bien longtemps. Mais dans chaque endroit ou Aizen entreposait ses oeuvres d'art il avait une donation importante.  
>-Donc tu penses que dans les musée il y avait plus que des tableau?<br>-Je ne suis pas sur, mais c'est à voir. Kurosaki san je pense que le marché de Hollow est honnête. Le mieux serait de l'accepter.  
>-Bien, Uryu va prévenir Chad je suis d'accord. Ichigo tu iras à sa rencontre seul mais sur écoute et je veux que tes hommes soit dans un périmètre de trente mètres.<p>

Sur le campus à table.

-Dis Tatsuki, je peut dormir chez toi ce soir?  
>-Bah c'est pas que je veut pas Hime mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose...<br>-Hein?  
>Tatsuki lui montra Uryu du coin des yeux.<br>-Hum... Soirée Love love... Hein tu me raconteras!  
>-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Hime tu n'a plus de maison?<br>-PIRE! Le mec de ma soeur est de retour. Du coup je préfère dormir ailleurs que de tomber sur eux en pleine action.  
>-Bah viens chez moi Hime.<br>-Ichigo...

Flash back

_-Hime, pendant que l'on réuni les preuves avec Grimmy toi passes la nuit chez des amis. Avec Ichigo par exemple. Bonne couverture_  
><em>-Mais Nel...<em>  
><em>-T'en fais pas. C'est juste un papier à récupérer et je serai pas seule.<em>  
><em>-Oui et tu veut du temps avec ton homme aussi.<em>  
><em>-T'a tout compris petite soeur, alors file!<em>

Fin du flash back.

-ORIHIME CHAN! Comment vas tu ma petite chérie, pas trop dur de sortir avec mon crétin de fils?  
>A peine sur le pas de la porte Orihime fut assaillit par le père de Ichigo. Il lui donna un coup de pied en pleine tête pour le calmer et pris la main de sa belle.<br>-Orihime tu restes avec nous ce soir? Demanda Karin  
>-Bonsoir les filles Ishin san, désolé de m'imposer.<br>-Alors tu vas m'aider a faire la cuisine? Lui demanda yuzu.  
>Quand Ichigo entendu la suggestion de sa petite soeur il sauta sur sa princesse prétextant des devoirs à faire. Car s'il savait bien une chose c'est que la cuisine n'était pas son point fort. Tout deux montèrent dans la chambre de<br>Ichigo.  
>-Mais de quel devoir parles tu Ichigo. Lui dit elle dans sa chambre.<br>-De celui ci!  
>Ichigo embrassa sa princesse, fortement tout en la caressant. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur ses reins il se rapprochait d'elle sentant sa poitrine contre son torse. Tout deux cassèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur respiration puis Ichigo lui enleva son top et son soutien gorge afin de découvrir sa poitrine.<br>Avec sa langue il caressait ses seins, son coup son ventre.  
>-Ichi...<br>Il se débarrassa de son propre t shirt et l'embrassa encore.  
>-Hime je t'aime, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.<br>-Je t'aime Ichigo, je ne suis qu'a toi.  
>Puis son pantalon, fit glisser la jupe de Orihime. Après quelques minutes tout deux se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit de Ichigo.<br>-Tu est sur Hime, ont peut encore s'arrêter.  
>-Non Ichigo, je veux te sentir en moi. J'ai confiance en toi.<br>Tout deux se sentir complet, Ichigo continuant à lui donner des baiser s'allongea à coté d'elle puis ferma les yeux pour s'assoupir.  
>-Pardonne moi Ichigo. Murmura t-elle.<br>Puis elle se blottît contre son torse pour s'endormir également.

Les trois jours plus tard au Parc Municipal. 23h00

-Je vois que tu est un homme de parole Cap 3 bien que tes gardes ne soit pas loin.  
>-Je suis prêts à t'aider je te protégerai, et arrêterai Noitora. Mais j'ai juste une question pourquoi voles tu tout ce qui appartient à Aizen?<br>-Ah? Je vois que tu as fais tes devoirs. J'ai mes raisons. Sais tu ce que sont vraiment tout ces tableaux, bijoux et autres? Juste des couvertures à Aizen pour faire passer sa drogue en liberté dans tout le pays!  
>-Il les achètes au marché noir et si un propriétaire lui refuse une vente il s'en débarrasse, afin de les placer en musée. Mais le Musée ferme les yeux contre une somme d'argent. Je ne me trompe pas?<br>-Non tu as raison. Voici les documents qui prouvent que certains musée, galerie d'art et autres ont reçu des pot de vins.  
>-Pas étonnant que Aizen veut ta peau, en dix minutes tu nous à déjà fournis des preuves contre lui et tu en sais plus que personne sur lui dans le Gotei 13.<br>-EN EFFET ELLE EN SAIT BEAUCOUP TROP!  
>-Noitora! Cria Ichigo.<br>Noitora sortit ses armes a feu tira dans tout les sens. Ichigo et Orihime se cachèrent les un sur les autres derrière la grosse statue de bronze afin d'éviter les balles. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre lui tout en lui maintenant la taille pour éviter qu'elle se blesse.  
>Ce parfum pensa t-il...<br>-Ici Cap 3, nous sommes attaquer par le boucher. la Flèche? Bras d'acier? Me recevez-vous?

-Ici Cap 3, demande aide immédiate!

-Sérieusement Cap 3 si c'était pour rester cacher derrière un bronze et jouer à la radio, j'aurai pu le faire toute seule!  
>-Okay tu te sens de faire çà?<br>-Bien disons que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Prends cette bombe lumineuse au cas où.  
>Ichigo la remercia la regarda droit dans les yeux.<br>Des yeux familier...se dit il.  
>Puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté.<br>Noitora se mis à la poursuite de Hollow, en tirant et en donnant des coups de machettes dans l'air. Elle sauta a chaque coup pour éviter balles et machette, mais il était rapide et elle commençait à fatiguer. Quand tout un coup,  
>fonçant droit sur elle Ichigo se dirigeait vers Noitora arme au poing. Caché par Hollow, Noitora ne pus apercevoir Ichigo qui lui arrivait droit dedans. Pour éviter la collision entre eux deux, elle sauta le plus haut possible afin qu'il puisse tirer sur Noitora. Ce qu'il fit sans problème. Son tir ne fut pas mortel mais l'immobilisa juste. Chad et Uryu arrivèrent pour emmener Noitora, quand Ichigo se retourna elle n'était plus là.<br>-Hollow? Tu est là?  
>-Oui, merci pour le coup de main. Bien suis moi je vais te présenter quelqu'un.<br>Un petit peu plus loin sous un pont suite à l'appel de Hollow les attendais Grimmjow.  
>Il se mirent tous sous le pond à l'abris de la lumière. Ichigo ne pu voir le visage de cet homme se faisant appeler Blue Panther mais un indic est un indic.<br>-Je t'explique le deal. Lui dit grimmjow (enfin Blue Panther)  
>-Je bosse pour Aizen, je te dis ce qui ce passe mais les micros et tout ton fardas oublis! Je suis avec Hollow depuis un certain temps et elle a m'a confiance et vis versa. D'où ma venu. Ma mission pour le boss est de trouver des infos à votre sujet.<br>-Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Hollow m'a expliquer.  
>-File moi un truc même bidon que je puisse le filer à Aizen et faites courir la fausse rumeur histoire qu'il se fassent les dents. Comme ça tout le monde est content.<br>-Comment je peux vous contacter tout les deux?  
>-Oublie <strong>Batman<strong>! C'est nous qui te contacterons. Lui dit hollow en lui envoyant un baiser.  
>Avec un nuage de fumée Blue Panther et Hollow avait disparut. Ichigo se retrouva seul marchant en direction de sa voiture en se mettant les idées en place.<br>Cette fois ci il n'y avant plus de doute, le même parfum les même yeux ...  
>Hollow n'était autre que Orihime.<p>

Fin du Chapitre 2

Alors ce chapitre vous a t-il plut?

Ca y est Aizen le terrible a fait sa première apparition. La suite au chapitre 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout les personnages dans cette fic ne m'apartienne pas.

Chapitre 3

Dimanche matin chez Ichigo

Clac clac clac clac (bruit de clavier)  
>Inoue Sora décédé à l'âge de 27 ans. Cause du décès: accident de voiture sur la voie public. Coupable toujours en fuite.<br>Célibataire, pas d'enfants laisse derrière lui ses deux jeunes soeurs Nelliel et Orihime.

Nelliel Inoue 25 ans gérante du magasin Nel's Motors.

Orihime Inoue 20 ans étudiante a la faculté du Karakura.

Orihime... Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ... Si tu me disais la vérité je suis sur que je pourrais t'aider.

-Ichigo! Préviens Sado et Uryu nous avons deux cas en ville.  
>-De quoi tu parles papa?<br>-La reaper ça y est ça commence.

Dans le centre ville

-Kenpachi Byakuya, ou en est la situation?  
>-J'ai pas besoin de toi Ichigo! Ni de tes miss je m'en sort très bien seul, Byakuya peut même aller se reposer sur un banc pendant que je me charge de ces choses.<br>-C'est justement ton problème, Kenpachi, c'est pour cela que la brigade 3 est là on te demande pas de les tuer mais de les maîtriser.  
>-Aaarf! Bande de rabajoie!<p>

Une fois la situation maîtrisée par Byakuya, Kenpachi (sans trop verser de sang) Ichigo, Sado et Uryu les dix drogués devenus monstres furent conduit à l'hôpital.

Au Gotei,

-Ont aura quand même bien rigolé! Même toi ichigo tu t'es pris au jeu, Allé viens boire un coup pour fêter ça! Lui dit Kenpachi en riant  
>-De là à les tuer il y a des limites! Si je t'avais pas arrêter tu aurais fait une vrai boucherie, ce sont des humains drogués certes mais...<br>-Je leur faisait une faveur! Car là il sont à l'hosto à rester comme des légumes pour le reste de leur vie, Gzz J'ai un rapport a faire.  
>-Ecoute Ichigo, ne lui en veut pas, mais dans un sens il n'a pas tort. Ce que je veux dire okay pour cette fois ci les tranquillisants ça passe, mais Aizen est en train de monter une Armée, aujourd'hui ils n'étaient que dix nous avons été chanceux mais la prochaine fois ils seront peut être cent ou mille. Et il te faudra te préparer à l'éventualité d'utiliser ton arme, lui explique Byakuya.<p>

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ichigo? lui demande Uryu  
>-C'est juste que je repense a ce que m'a dit Byakuya tout à l'heure le fait que Aizen prépare une armée. Si j'ajoute le fait qu'il passe sa drogue par les objets volés la guerre risque d'être sous peu.<br>Il faut que je revoit cet indic!

Chez Inoue

-Alors Grimmy, tu en pense quoi?  
>-Il sais se défendre, dix mecs sous reaper et lui et sa bande ont su gérer l'affaire sans les tuer. Il ont placés un périmètre de sécurité pour que la foule ne se doute de rien et en plein centre ville.<br>Aizen l'a mauvaise Nel, je peut te le jurer.  
>Mais ont à un autre souci sur les bras pour çà va falloir que ton mec s'en occupe gamine.<br>-De quoi tu parles Grimmjow?  
>-De qui tu veux dire, l'autre poseur de Ulquiora reprends le contrat qu'il y a sur vos têtes. En clair les filles faites profil bas!<br>-Pas question! C'est pas comme çà que je ferais tomber Aizen si au moindre tueur se pointe je doit me cacher! Cria Orihime.  
>-Je te suis sur ce coup la soeurette!<br>-Les filles... Nel Orihime!  
>-Deux voix contre une tu as perdu Grimmy.<br>-A la base je perds a chaque fois avec toi Nel çà change pas!  
>-Bon les amoureux je sors, faire les repérages du jardin botanique et ensuite j'envoie la carte à ce soir.<p>

Dans la rue

Tut tut tut! (téléphone qui sonne)  
>-Coucou Ichigo tu vas bien?<br>-Oui dis tu es où là Hime?  
>-Je sors du parc, j'y suis allé me promener et manger une glace.<br>-Tu veux que ont se retrouve je suis pas loin?  
>- Okay, mais j'ai une course a faire avant, alors ont dit vers 15h00.<br>-Okay a tout à l'heure, je t'embrasse.  
>clic.<br>Mince le jardin botanique est a l'opposé du parc, et il faut que j'envoie la carte je doit me dépêcher.

Devant le parc 14h55

bip bip bip  
>-Allô?<br>-Ichigo, c'est Uryu. ton veux veux d'être exaucé, Hollow à envoyée une carte pour le rossignol d'or du jardin botanique,  
>-Okay, c'est prévu pour quand?<br>-Demain minuit.  
>-Je suppose que ce rossignol appartient a Aizen aussi?<br>-On vient de vérifier, oui c'est bien le sien.  
>-Okay, je te laisse on fera un topo plus tard,<br>Clic

-Hime!  
>-Ichigo!<br>-Tu es pile à l'heure, envie de faire quelque chose de spécial?  
>-Euh...Pas spécialement je suis juste contente d'être avec toi.<br>-On vas boire un verre?  
>-Okay je te suis.<br>-Au fait et ta course, tu a eu le temps?  
>-Ah çà... Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.<br>Pour le faire taire Orihime lui donna un long baiser, durant le trajet jusqu'au café Ichigo avait encore la tête dans les nuages.

Jardin Botanique Lundi 23h55

-Menos, Blue Panther?  
>-C'est bon tu peux y aller le poseur d'Ulquiora n'est pas dans les parages alors fonce. Et puis oublie pas que je suis snipper!<br>-Okay, j'y vais.  
>-Au moindre de mes appels tu te replis, compris.<br>-Compris Menos! Blue Panther garde ton fusil en main.  
>-Je suis dans le jardin Rossignol à vue... Personne en vue...Interception...<br>CLANG!  
>-Hollow, réponds! Hollow!<br>-...nos bari...de en fer je .uis coincée.  
>-Menos, qu'est ce qui ce passe?<br>-Blue! j'ai pas tout compris mais, apparemment elle est coincée dedans sans pouvoir sortir.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, infiltre leur système de sécurité pour la faire sortir le reste est à elle de s'en sortir.<p>

-Cette fois ci Hollow nous pouvons parler seul a seul.  
>-Cap 3!<br>-Alors c'est le moment ou tu m'arrêtes?  
>-Pas exactement, tu m'a fournis plus d'informations que tout mes indics. J'aimerais que l'on travaille ensemble. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi fais tu tout cela.<br>-Travailler pour vous les flics! Pour le Gotei! Certainement pas! Je n'ai pas oublier Ichimaru Gin celui que tu remplaces, ainsi que Toussen! De vrai pourris qui se sont vendus à Aizen!  
>-Comment connais tu tout cela? Ces informations n'ont jamais étés révélés au public. C'est Blue Panther c'est çà? Il faut que je le voit. Il est là?<br>-Ton truc en fer est sur? Pas de balles?  
>-Oui, il est résistant si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Qui viens pour toi?<br>-Que t'a dis Noitora?  
>-Rien mais il n'arrête pas de répéter que si il rate un autre viendra. Qui doit venir! Je peux t'aider. S'il te plais laisse moi t'aider <strong>Hime<strong>!  
>-Comment m'a tu appeler...<br>-Hime... Je sais... Je...  
>-C'est bon Ichigo ne te force pas, elle retira son masque.<br>-Mais pourquoi? Il retira le sien.  
>-Aizen à tuer mon frère.<br>-Mais d'après le rapport c'est un accident de voiture?  
>-Non mon frère était le comptable de Aizen, puis il a trouvé des irrégularités quand il a prévenu Aizen celui-ci lui a dit de laisser tomber.<br>N'écoutant que son coeur, mon frère est aller voir la police il fit la connaissance du capitaine Ichimaru qui lui assura que tout allait bien ce passer.  
>Deux semaine plus tard mon frère était réduit au silence. J'ai su la vérité grâce a son journal.<br>-C'est pour cela que tu veux te venger.  
>-Oui! Je ferais tomber Aizen. Alors ne m'en empêche pas.<br>-T'en empêcher? Plutôt t'aider! Plus vite je peux voir aizen hors d'état de nuire mieux la ville s'en portera. Mais qui est après toi?  
>-D'après Blue ce serait Ulquiora, je me suis renseigner sur lui et perso un trou dans la poitrine çà me tente pas.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerais.  
>Tout deux s'embrassèrent avant de remettent leur masques.<p>

-Menos, Blue Panther je suis dehors j'arrive.

Une fois a leur appartement Orihime expliqua à Grimmjow et Nel ce qui c'était passé dans le jardin.  
>-Donc si j'ai bien compris ton chéri il vas te faire le coup du bodyguard tout en nous aidant à mettre K.O Aizen. C'est bien çà gamine?<br>-C'est çà, en échange d'infos. Qu'est ce que tu en dis Nel?  
>-Si çà te préserve du danger, et avec lui à tes coter je serai plus rassurée.<p>

Chez Ichigo  
>-Alors vous en pensez quoi? Uryu Chad? Papa?<br>- Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle en sache beaucoup plus que nous, que si elle travaillait pour nous je serait pour mais et tout les objet qu'elle à volés avant? Et les preuves dans tout çà? Lui dit Uryu  
>-Les objet volés sont sur les docks dans un entrepôt j'attends la confirmation de Toshiro. D'ici peu je vais pouvoir avoir accès à ce journal pour voir ce qui il y a marqué dedans.<br>-Tu est sur de toi ichigo?  
>-Oui papa, je dois la protéger, je ne veux que rien lui arrive.<br>-Aaah j'ai toujours su que Hime-chan était la bonne.  
>bip bip bip.<br>... Okay merci Toshiro.  
>-Tout à été retrouvé, il ne manque pas une pièce,<p>

Au Gotei. public  
>-Bonjour je suis l'avocat de monsieur Noitora,<br>-Ah même ce gars là a un avocat! Signé Ici votre nom s'il vous plaît.

**_Ulquiora Shiffer_**

A suivre... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Au Gotei tôt le matin...

-KUROSAKI! QUE L'ON M'APPELLE KUROSAKI ISHIN ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Le préfet de police Yamamoto Genrusai dis Yama-ji pour certains était dans une rage a faire trembler les murs.

-Bien monsieur. Lui répondit Soifon.

-Et alerter les autres capitaines également!

Chez les Kurosaki

Le téléphone sonne…

-Allo Ishin a l'appareil…

-Kurosaki, c'est Soifon vous feriez bien de venir au Gotei immédiatement toi et ton fils. Nous avons eu un 55A!

-J'arrive! Puis il raccrocha. Bon tout le monde debout, ont file au Gotei, il y a eu un 55A!

-De quoi papa mais c'est impossible!

-Pas de questions en route.

Au Gotei

Tout le Gotei était rassemblé. Capitaine sous capitaine se posant tous la même question comment un 55A avait pu se produire dans l'enceinte du Gotei?

-Ecoute Ishin je voudrai des réponses! Comment un témoin, la seul source que nous ayons contre Aizen a pu se faire assassiner dans le Gotei?

La division 4 la vérifié jusqu'au moindre millimètres il n'avait plus une arme, pas de bombe en lui et ni poison suicide. Alors comment ce matin en voulant lui poser des questions JE LE RETROUVE AVEC UN TROU DANS LA POITRINE DE LA TAILLE DU VESUVE!

-Je ne sais pas Yama-ji… Là je comprends pas! Bon je ne vais pas non plus pleurer pour lui. Faut pas oublier quel genre de personne c'était!

-Pap…Commissaire Kurosaki, Monsieur le préfet! Je pense s'avoir qui est le coupable. Non je sais qui est le coupable.

-Raconte ichigo! Lui ordonna le préfet de police.

-Avec mes hommes nous avons vérifié les registres des visites, et Ulquiora Schiffer est venu.

-Oui son avocat, mais sur les bandes apparemment il n'y a rien…

-Mais d'après ma source c'est un des haut placé de Aizen, j'au aussi appris que c'est ça façon de tuer. Je ne sais pas il a du modifier les bandes j'en sais rien….

-Ishin va voir avec Kurostushi, pour qu'il analyse ça de plus près.

Ichigo… Yama-ji semblait plus calme.

Si ce que ton père m'a dit est vrai c'est deux jeunes filles sont en très grand danger! Nous n'avons aucune charges contres elles du fait qu'elles nous aient tout rendu. De plus elles en savent plus sur les agissements de Aizen que nous.

Il faut les mettrent sous protection.

-Je sais… Mais elles ont refusées…Elles préfèrent faire à leur façon grâce à leur source et nous aider pour faire tomber Aizen. Elles refusent de se cacher…

-Tu les connait personnellement je crois…

-Oui mais pas que moi, Toshiro et Rangiku ont un lien très fort avec elles.

-C'est encore mieux! Ecoute voila ce qu'on va faire…

Chez Orihime…

-Nel, Bouge de la salle de bain je vais être en retard pour les cours! Nel tu m'entends?…Nel? Dis tu t'es pas endormis dans la baignoire quand même…

… Mot sur le miroir. " Hime, Grimmy et moi on est partit en WE. Bisous Nel.

Ps je t'ai acheté des capotes pour toi et ton Roméo gamine! (Placard SDB) Grimmy

Orihime ouvrit le placard de la salle de bain et trouva en effet quatre boites de préservatifs. Elle referma le placard aussitôt.

-Nan mais a quoi ils pensent ces deux-là?! On est en état d'alerte à cause d'un grand malade qui veut notre peau et il partent roucouler je ne sais pas où!

Au campus dans les couloirs...

-Nan mais tu peux le croire çà! Elle c'est tirer comme ça sans me prévenir! C'est bien ma soeur…

-Hime, ils sont en mode love… Tu connais çà toi aussi?!

-Je sais Tatsuki en fait je lui en veut pas vraiment, et puis tu sais quoi ce soir c'est soirée filles! En clair on fait la fête!

-La fête?! j'ai bien entendu?! Alors j'apporte le saké!

-Rangiku, Rukia! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir. Cria Orihime.

-J'allais pas passé dans le coin sans vous faire un coucou.

-En plus Renji est coincer à la boutique..

-La boutique? S'étonna Tatsuki. Et sa musique alors?

-Manque d'inspiration faut croire. Râla Rukia

-Du coup il me remplace a la boutique de fringues.

-Attends, mais tu vends que des vêtements pour femmes. S'étonna Orihime?

-Oui, mais il sais très bien, aussi dragueur qu'il peut être que s'il fait un faut pas Byakuya le frère de Ryuka le trucide!

Puis elles se mettent toutes a rirent tout en programment leur soirée…

A table sur le campus…

-Alors ichigo comment tu vas organiser çà? Demanda Uryu.

-Déjà fait, la soeur de orihime ma envoyer un SMS ce matin pour me prévenir qu'elle partait en reconnaissance, de mon coté j'ai appelé Rukia et Rangiku pour qu'elles gardent un oeil sur elle.

-En clair t'a tout prévu…

-On va dire ça.

Dans une montagne éloignée.

-Nel, c'est bien ici que je doit creuser?

-Oui, c'est là que nous l'avons cacher…

Grimmjow creusa pour récupérer un paquet qu'il donna a Nel.

-C'est bien ce que je crois?

-Oui… C'est son journal.

Chez Orihime.

-Alooors Hime, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi et Ichigo? Demanda rangiku d'an air narquois.

-Les détails, les détails! Cria rukia.

-Humm… oui c'est Vrai.

-Et ils l'on fait!

-Tatsuki! Je ne dit rien sur toi et Ishida.

Au fait Rangiku, Toshiro se plait dans sa nouvelle école? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles dernièrement.

-Ah mais c'est normal il est en mode loooove… Et il veut pas cracher le morceau!

Toute la nuit les filles discutèrent, rièrent autour de saké, coca et pizzas.

Le lendemain matin

-Aaah ma tête…Je promet de plus jamais boire!

Rangiku… Tu dis çà a chaque fois t'es plus crédible. Sur ce Hime couru vers les toilette pour vomir.

NDA (l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, boire avec modération)

Tatsuki dormais encore quand Rukia et Rangiku praire à part Orihime, pour lui expliqué la situation.

Chez Ichigo.

Bip Bip..

SMS Ichigo regarda ton téléphone.

"Nous avons le paquet, viens seul le chercher a la boutique ce soir.

Blue"

Ichigo descendit en flèche voir son père qui était dans le salon devant la télévision.

-Papa, c'est en marche je l'aurai ce soir. N'en parle à personne tant que je l'ai pas entre les mains.

Villa Las Noches.

-Ulquiora!

-Oui Aizen-sama.

-J'ai remarqué que tu nous avait débarrassé d'un problème au Gotei. Je t'en remercie.

Mais quand vas tu me débarrasser de c'est deux voleurs?

- Ce soir Aizen-sama.

-Ah tu les as trouvés?

-Pour çà remercier Grimmjow.

-Tiens donc? Demanda Aizen amusé.

-J'ai su qu'il avait une petite amie.

-Et…

-Cette fille n'est autre que la soeur de Sora Inoue.

Ce soir je l'a tuerai, sa soeur, ainsi que ce traitre!

-Va et ne me décoit pas!

A suivre...

Fin du chapitre 5.

Désolé ce chapitre est plus cour que prévu mais j'ai voulu laisser du suspense…

Oui oui je suis mauvaise…

Je vous promet que le prochain sera vite mit en ligne.

Bisous a tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les personnage de la fic suivantes ne sont pas à moi… Merci Kubo sensei!

Chez Inoue

-Comment tu as pu me mentir Nel?

-Il le fallait.

-Si je t'avais dit dis que Grimmy et moi nous allions chercher le journal de Sora, tu aurais voulu venir avec nous!

-Ecoute, comprends ta soeur c'était mon idée. Maintenant, nous avant la preuve contre Aizen pour le faire tomber!

-Bien mais ce soir je viens avec vous a ce rendez vous!

Ichigo se rendit en direction de la boutique ne Nel sur les coups de 7h00. Il avait hâte car grâce à cette preuve tout serai terminer sous peu.

-Blue? Demanda Ichigo.

-Je suis là, Orihime aussi. Répondit il.

-Bien je suis venu seul comme tu me là demandé.

-Tiens regardes çà, Nel lui tendis je journal de Sora.

Il le feuilleta vite fait…

-Mais c'est incroyable avec tout ce qu'il y dedans nous pouvons le faire tomber pour fraude fiscale facilement.

-Oui et quand est t'il de tout les meurtres qu'il a commis? S'exclama Orihime!

Notre frère La tentative de meurtre contre nous!

-Est ce que Noitora a parlé?

Ichigo prit une grande respiration…

-Je suis désole mais il a été assassinée dans l'enceinte du Gotei…

-DE QUOI! Cria Grimmjow. Et tu compte nous protéger toi et tes copains les poulets alors que les potes de Aizen rentre comme dans un moulin chez vous!

-Qui est le responsabile? Demanda Nel Inquiète.

-MOI!

Une voix se fit entendre au loin…

-Non Schiffer!

-Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortit comme çà Jaggerjack! Tu n'es qu'un traître et je suis là pour te tuer toi et ta charmante compagne ainsi que sa soeur!

-Tu ne les tueras pas! Cria Grimmjow!

Grimmjow passa à l'attaque en direction de Ulquiora en lui envoyant un coup de point du plus fort qu'il pouvait! Ichigo sortit son arme afin de tirer sur Ulquiora mais l'assassin s'en servait de bouclier.

D'un coup de hippon (prise de judo) Grimmjow envoya Ulquiora au loin qui atterri sur ses deux jambes.

-Tu pensais Vraiment me battre! N'oublie pas ton rang Jaggejerjack! Tu n'es que le sixième Espada je suis le Quatrième! Tout en lui envoyant un coup de pied retourné pour qu'il s'écrase sur le mur.

Ichigo tirait sur lui mais il esquivait chaque balles d'une rapidité incroyable.

Dans une folle rage Orihime et Nel lui foncèrent dessus à coup de pied, et de coup de poing.

Orihime attrapa les bras de sa soeur qui l'a fit tournée, pour l'envoyer les pieds en avant sur Ulquiora! Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le mur directement.

- Je crois qu'on l-a eu cette fois ci! crièrent les deux soeurs!

Ulquiora se releva comme si un moustique lui avait chatouiller le ventre.

-Je comprends pourquoi Noitora a eu du mal avec vous. Ria t'il.

Il est vrai que s'était un espada mais il ne valait rien! Se faire avoir par des filles.

Ulquiora passa a l'attaque direction de Nel pour lui percer la cage thoracique, dans un élan Grimmjow se mis devant elle, et Ulquiora lui attrapa le bras!

-AAAH! Grimmjow cria de douleur son bras gauche venait d'exploser

-Grimmy! Nel s'approcha de lui en panique.

-La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas qu'un bras! Ricana Ulquiora!

il s'approchait de Orihime comme un lion vers sa proie, Orihime prit sa barrette quelle lança tel un couteau qui se logea dans l'épaule du quatrième espada.

Ulquiora ne remarquera pas Ichigo, qui rechargeais son arme, et se prit une balle en pleine tête! Pour être sur de sa mort il lui tira deux autre balles dans le crâne.

Grimmjow était dans état critique, la seul solution qu'il y avait c'était le médecin du Gotei. Il passa un coup de fil et Grimmjow fut admis dans l'immédiat.

A l'hôpital du Gotei.

Grace au soin du docteur Unohara, les jour de grimmjow n'était plus en danger. Bientôt Il pourrait bénéficier d'une prothèse dernière génération ou on le voit pas la différence avec un bras humain.

Le préfet de police était dans son bureau accompagnée de Ichigo et de Orihime. Nel voulait rester avec son Grimmy.

-En effet ce journal contient des preuves irréfutable sur Aizen nous pouvons le coincer pour fraude fiscale facilement (comme Al Caponne) mais avec les avocats qu'il à sa disposition je craint q'il ne passera pas ses jour en prison. La pire sentence serait deux ans. Je suis vraiment désolé mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi c'est pour çà que nous voulons l'avoir pour meurtre et vente de trafiquant.

-Alors mon frère est mort pour rien!

-Non grâce ce journal nous avons l'opportunité de pouvoir avoir un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller la villa de Las Noches.

-Et en ce qui concerne les bandes? Demanda ishin?

-Il semblerai que cet assassin s'est servit de nanittes. (nanorobots minuscules)Ecouté moi bien, Aizen connait l'identités de ces jeunes filles ainsi il sait aussi que Grimmjow est un traitre.

-Vous êtes vous trois maintenant la responsabilités du Gotei! Et pas de question.

Orihime acquiesça sous les dires du préfet de police.

-Mais Monsieur la préfet je tiens quand même à vous aider, dans cette enquête ensemble nous le feront tomber!

-Je n'an attendais pas moins de vous mademoiselle.

Deux semaine était passé depuis la mort de Ulquiora. Grimmjow avait reçu son nouveau bras et la greffe de la prothèse avait très bien pris.

Nel avait du fermer sa boutique pour une durée indéterminée à contre coeur, Orihime avait quittée les cours et Grimmjow restait Grimmjow.

Tout les trois vivaient dans un grand duplex et sortaient que très rarement, ou alors pour allés directement au Gotei.

Même si Nel avait équipé le duplex où ils vivaient de tout les ordinateurs, qu'il avait elle devait avouer qu'il avait plus de moyen et leur garage était super.

Orihime s'entrainait comme elle le pouvait se battant avec Ichigo chaque jours. Elle voulait devenir plus forte. Même si pour lui, elle l'était déjà assez. Mais elle voulait devenir encore plus agile, sa défaite contre Ulquiora l'avait rendu plus forte mentalement.

Un matin le préfet de police, téléphona chez eux.

- Amaya Sushi Bonjour.

-Oui Bonjour, c'est pur un M6 s'il vous plait.

ils avaient instauré un code téléphonique utilisé juste au cas où.

-Oui c'est Orihime.

-Mademoiselle, c'est Yamamoto je vous informe que nous avons eu l'autorisation du juge pour faire une perquisition chez Aizen. Veuillez vous rendre au Gotei s'il vous plait. Tout sera filmé en temps réel nous aurons besoin de vos yeux à tous les trois.

-Bien nous arrivons.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, prévenu grimmjow et Nel et tous les trois se rendirent au Gotei.

Au Gotei

Byakuya, kenpachi, Toshiro et Ichigo se rendirent à Las Noches. Tous étaient accompagné de leur sous capitaine ainsi d'une escorte armée comme le swat.

Kenpachi frappa à la porte.

Se fut une femme qui ouvra la porte, elle était blonde avec une robe courte et un décolleté plongeant sur une opulente poitrine.

-Bonjour, que puis- je pour vous? Dit elle tout en fixant les brassard du Gotei que les hommes affichait fièrement.

-C'est le Gotei! On a un mandat de perquisition! Rala Kenpachi

-Je suis désolé, mais Aizen-sama n'est pas disponible. Je vais vous demandez de revenir plus tard.

-Ah ouais! Et t'es qui toi d'abord! (Kenpachi appelée aussi la classe)

-Je suis Tia Hallibel la secrétaire de Aizen-sama.

-Rien à foutre! tu l'vois ce papier c'est dit que j'entre et que j'fouille!

Kenpachi entra de force dans la villa. Suivi des autres capitaines.

Ils commencèrent à mettre à sac, ouvrir les fauteuil enfin fouiller tout le salon quand Aizen arriva.

-Tia! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin!

-Je suis désolé Aizen-sama. C'est le Gotei. Il ont un mandat, je leur ait dit de revenir plus tard mais il ont refusé.

-Je vais m'occuper d'eux! Tia dans mon bureau, je réglerai ça avec vous plus tard!

-Ne lui en veullé pas mon cher Aizen, après tout c'est la loi! et la loi çà se **respecte**. Dit gracieusement Byakuya.

-J'appelle de suite mes avocats!

Pendant que Aizen était au téléphone en train de crier sur ses avocats ils continuèrent de fouiller. Toshiro tomba sur quelque chose.

-Dites l'assassin envoyer par Aizen au Gotei, C'était Schiffer son nom?

-Oui répondu Ichigo.

-Aizen, lui versait de l'argent tout les mois. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

-Oui mais c'est petit, oublie pas que apparemment, ce gars était aussi avocat. Répondu Byakuya

Au Gotei.

Orihime, Nel et Grimmjow pouvait assister à tout sur grand écran.

-il faut qu'il trouve sa chambre secrète!

-De quoi parlez vous jeune homme? demanda Yamamoto.

-Aizen, a pleins de trucs dans sa villa des tableaux, des statues et autres tout ce qu'il a fait passé au marché noir! Et ce genre de choses vous pouvez pas les déposer dans un coffre de banque. C'est pour çà qu'il y a une rumeur chez les espadas comme quoi Aizen serait assit sur son trésor!

Mais je suis allé plusieurs fois dans son bureau, et j'ai pas vu coffre au trésor! J'ai même taper les murs, et je n'ai pas trouver de porte dérobée.

-Dis Nel…Cette peinture elle te rappelle rien?

Nel attrapas le micro.

-Ichigo, place toi en face de la peinture, le mur ta droite! Mince je connais cette peinture!

C'est Edward Teach! Aussi appelé barbe noir! dis Yamamoto.

-C'est ça! Je savais que je la connaissait cette peinture.

-Ichigo regarde s'il possède un bateau au nom de "Queen Anne's Revenge"!

-C'est dans son Ordinateur à tout les coups et il y a un mot de passe qu'il a refuser de nous donner.

-Euh Essai, Barbe Noir!

-Non refusé.

-Essai, Caraïbes!

-Refusé, également.

-New Providence?

-Oui! C'est bon! Je cherche…

-C'était çà ou Ocracoke. Dit orihime.

-Je savais que vous demandez de venir était une bonne idée! Avec vos yeux rien ne vous échappe mesdemoiselles. Et vous également monsieur.

-Je l'ai trouvé! Il a bien un yatch de ce nom, mais il n'est pas a Tokyo actuellement.

-Ou est-il Capitaine!

-En direction de la Colombie.

-Bien revenez et amenez le moi, je veux savoir, ses relations avec Schiffer! Même si je le garde que 48h00 ça nous laissera du temps pour trouver son bateau!

-Jushiro, Shunsui!

Les deux capitaines arrivèrent.

-Voici votre mission! Trouvée moi le bateau de Aizen il est en direction de la Colombie! C'est le Queen Anne's Revenge! Vous avez carte blanche! Mais je veux ce bateau.

-Compris!

Ils filèrent tout les deux.

Villa Las Noches.

Ichigo éteignit l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers les autres capitaines.

-Ont le met au arrêt!

-Okay. Tous

Pour se départager il n'y a eu qu'une seule solution, pierre papier ciseaux! C'est Kenpachi qui l'emporta.

-Aizen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de meurtre! En lui mettant les menottes Kenpachi les sera bien fort.

-Tia rappelé mes avocat tout de suite!

-Bien Aizen-sama.

Kenpachi traina Aizen comme un sac en direction de la voiture.

-Allé monte! Et attention ta tête! Oups tard…

Aizen c'était pris le toit de la voiture sur le crâne.

-C'EST DE LA BRUTALITÉ POLICIÈRE JE VAIS….

Kenpachi ferma la porte pour ne pas entendre le reste.

Tout le monde monta en voiture direction le Gotei.

A suivre...

Fin du chapitre 5

Serai-ce la victoire pour nos héros?

Vont-ils trouver le trésor des Caraïbes?

Aizen, va t'il recevoir une fessé par Ken-chan?

La suite au prochain chapitre…


End file.
